


Puppy Boo

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Jun discussed their little scene on ZIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this scene](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gurajiorasu/68280184/5900/5900_original.gif).

“You should have chosen someone else if you’re going to be so flustered like that,” Nino brought up the topic with a giggle while climbing on the bed. He sighed happily once his back hit the mattress and peered with amused eyes to his side when he felt the bed dip due to Jun’s weight. “Leader would kiss you right on, I guarantee that.” 

Jun laughed because he knew Nino was right. Entertainment wise, it would be wiser to pick Ohno, who would certainly jump on him and turn the whole situation into comedic, or Sho, for bombastic effect. But it would be a safe pick if he was about to choose Ohno, and Jun wasn’t in the mood to deal with the aftermath if Sho was to be his choice. He wanted to start the year with a sheer thrill and excitement, thus he picked Nino. After all, it wasn’t like Nino wasn’t so eager about it either.

“Oh, please. Your ears were practically burning red,” Jun pointed out, “Go to Twitter and you’ll have tons of good close-ups of your cute red ear.”

“Well, I wasn’t the one who chickened out first,” Nino grinned.

“That’s because you played unfair.”

“What? I didn’t do nothing.” A mischievous smirk bloomed on Nino’s face.

“You pulled off your puppy face, you little!” Jun caught Nino and attacked him with tickles. Nino screamed and laughed and wiggled until they were both panting and giggling in one tight knit of limbs. “Closed eyes, compliant smile... Geez, I can’t believe I fall in love with such a puppy.”

Nino buried his face on Jun’s neck to muffle his blaring laughter. He had played his card right. He knew Jun enough to spice up the short stunt into such an adrenaline ride for both of them. Their hearts beat like crazy during those seconds–both from the proximity and from the feeling of being so ridiculous–and it was worth it because they both loved the thrill.

“And then you laughed. Don’t forget that you laughed. That ruined the mood, really.”

Nino’s laughter got louder, “Let’s face it, J, you looked stupid.”

“I didn’t!”

“You did! I could practically _see_ you considering whether to go on and kiss me or not. It’s written in your face!”

“It’s not!”

“Aw, come on, you considered it, didn’t you?” Nino tease. “Didn’t you, J? Didn’t you, didn’t you, didn’t you?” Nino jabbed his finger to Jun’s rib after every question.

Jun laughed and squirmed to avoid Nino’s finger. He gripped Nino’s wrist and yanked Nino towards him so Nino didn’t have the space to move anymore. In between his laughter, Jun tried to reason, “Well–”

Nino looked up at the sound of that, “You did?! You wanted to kiss me on national TV?! Gross, J. Gross.”

Jun felt his cheeks turn rosy even though he’s used to Nino’s antics. He ran his palms all over Nino’s face as a form of scolding and he ended up hugging Nino who was still laughing to his heart’s content.

“So, tell me, will I have the kiss anyway or what?”

“Like hell I would kiss you.” Jun shoved Nino’s head under his chin and squeezed Nino tightly to prevent him from getting away.

Nino didn’t even try to part from Jun. “Aw. No kiss, then? Come on. One little kiss for this sore and tired old man wouldn’t hurt.”

“Gross, Nino. Gross,” Jun mimicked Nino’s lines and they both giggled.

Once they stopped giggling like a couple of giddy schoolgirls, they took deep breaths and sighed slowly. They were comfortable in their positions and so they didn’t waste their breaths on moving around. Instead, they savored each other’s warmth and let the exhaustion from all the work for New Year guide them to sleep.

Jun was a second away from entering his dream when suddenly Nino freed his head from Jun’s arm and turned his face up to look at Jun.

“Hey, J.”

Jun opened his eyes ever so slightly. Nino’s face was right in front of his.

“Happy new year,” Nino said in a whisper. Then, he closed his eyes and smiled widely, showing the exact face that Jun found so offensively cute.

Jun scoffed and said, “Oh, you little puppy.” He rolled his eyes and ducked his face forward, unable to resist the temptation.

In the end, Nino got his kiss anyway.  



End file.
